


A Divine Awakening

by BrokenShadow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShadow/pseuds/BrokenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana brings the Warden to meet Justinia. It doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Divine Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NattyWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyWright/gifts), [Scarlet_Arachnid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Arachnid/gifts).



"Oh Maker! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Leliana's heart dropped at the sound of Divine Justinia's screams just as she entered the house. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the warden heard it too.

The brunette gave a firm nod and reached for her dagger, ready for anything. Leliana did the same, together, they raced stealthily toward the back of the house where the screech resonated.

Leliana grabbed her companion's hand as she navigated through the darkness and furniture of the home like an expert. Her heart beat faster as she thought she heard another strained moan of Justinia's reverberate through the house.

She silently prayed to the Maker for strength as she approached Justinia's bedroom door and gripped the leather-handled dagger tighter in her sweaty palm.

How had everything gone wrong so quickly? This visit was to introduce her betrothed to not only the divine but the woman who had become her friend, her teacher, her mother. If anything happened to Justinia… Leliana couldn't even bear the thought.

Leliana hovered outside the door and listened a moment. At the sound of yet another long, shrill scream she kicked the door down daggers raised high.

Leliana and the warden stopped dead in their tracks, eyes widened to the max.

The redhead tried to look away; in fact, she ordered herself to avert her gawking stare and close her mouth. She wanted to grab her lover's hand and run in the opposite direction and never look back but she couldn't. Her body refused to budge. Her commands futile among paralyzed limbs.

Before them lied Divine Justinia's naked form atop satin sheets of gold with her head thrown back in ecstasy, legs spread. Leliana could _feel_ the image nestling, burning, and forever scorching itself into her mind; an image that would haunt her again and again for years to come.

Streaks of sweat ran into troughs of wrinkled skin, the droplets glistening at the edges of sagged flesh. Long breasts drooped and fell in all the wrong places.

And to make everything worse, Leliana noticed an additional nude body in bed with the Divine. A head of chestnut coloured hair bobbed happily in Justinia's soggy box.

Leliana's mouth fell further in appalment as she continued to stare. Eventually, a smooth hand slipped over her eyes to cover the shocking image. But it was too late. The damage had been done.

Leliana removed the warden's hand but did not let go. She was grateful for her lover's support and required all the strength she drew from the warden to move again.

"Ahem!" Leliana announced loudly.

Scrambling as quickly as they could under the sheets, the Divine and her lover's faces displayed complete and utter shock.

"Cassandra!?" Leliana asked in complete bewilderment. She was beyond shocked to find her colleague bedding Most Holy.

The warden failed to suppress a smirk. It wasn't long before the brunette fell into a bout of hysterical, uncontained laughter. "So that's what the right hand does."

That earned the warden an evil glare from all women present.

"Think I'll just wait outside…" the warden said quickly. "Nice meeting you, Divine Justinia." The laughing continued long after the door closed.

"Is that your new young wife, child? She's very pretty."

Leliana's eyes grew impossibly wider. _Is she seriously trying to act as if nothing has happened?_

Cassandra looked away, refusing to acknowledge Leliana's presence at all.

"Is there something you two want to tell me!?" Leliana nearly shrieked, ignoring Justinia's question.

"Well…" Justinia held out her hand for Leliana to see. There, on that old, boney, wrinkly ring finger, was the biggest diamond ring the spymaster had ever laid eyes on. "Looks like you're going to have a new mommy, Leliana."

The warden's laughter soared in volume, reverberating throughout the house, echoing through every hall, every room, and possibly the city.


End file.
